Our Story
by alltimelowerthanyou
Summary: The story of Fat Amy and Bumper. I suck at summaries. Just read
1. First meeting

Fat Amy POV

I first met him at initiation. He was talking to Donald about doing Captain America or something. I walked over. He called me gross and shooed Donald away.

"Your no panty dropper dropper yourself," I retort.

"I have a feeling we should kiss... is this a good feeling or?"

"Well I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth but then I think ehhh better not."

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Fat Amy"

"What kinda name is that?" I ignore that and ask for his name.

"What's yours, asswipe?"

"Bumper" he says into his cup. And he thinks he can insult my name?

"And your questioning my name?" I say to him, but then outta no where he kisses me. I push him off. "What the hell? That could get me kicked out of the Bella's!" I almost yell at him.

Bumpers POV

Damn he accent is strong. I don't know what to say, kicked outta the Bella's? Does Aubrey hate us that much or is just me?

"Kicked outta the Bella's?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we took an oath," she tells me. Damn, I am so turned on by her.

"What if no one knows?" I ask.

"I guess it wouldn't be a problem then," she says with a seductive face.

"Wanna go to my apartment?" I ask her. What has happened to me? I'm getting turned on by a freshman.

"Sure, meet me in front of the library in 5 minutes" she says and walks away.


	2. Morning After

Bumpers POV

I let her spend the night. I live a few blocks off campus. I didn't want to

live in the Treble house because it's awful there. Me and Donald share an apartment instead. The neighborhood isn't the safest. Of all my hookups and she the only one I let stay. I don't know, there's just something about her. I even cuddled with her afterward. I still have my arms wrapped tight around her.

I have this guilt that I'm the reason Aubrey won't allow the Bella's to date Trebles. See, when we were Freshmen she and I dated. Long story short, she got attached and hurt.

I feel Amy start to move. I don't want to call her "Fat" Amy. Yes, she is fat but she's also beautiful and that overrides any body shape. "Good Morning" I say to her as she wakes up.

"Hey" she says. "Oh shit! Bella rehearsal!" she says and starts to rush to get out of my house.

"What's the rush? So what your a few minutes late for rehearsal?" I tried calming her.

"I'm 2 hours late!" she almost screams at me. Oh shit, I'd kill a Treble for being that late.

"Here take this" I tell her and throw a t-shirt that I haven't worn in a year or 2 to wear over her leggings.

"Thanks" she tells me. She kisses my cheek and runs out the door. I don't know what the deal is with us but I don't think I can just be her friend.

Fat Amy's POV

I get a text saying rehearsal wasn't until 10:30 pm. Thank the lord! I call Bumper. I'm not exactly sure where we stand.

"Amy?" he answers. He sounds surprised but also excited.

"Hey, yeah, it's me. Rehearsal has been postponed to 10:30. I wasn't exactly sure where we stood with with each other." I tell him. I hope it's more than just friends... Gosh this is so out of character for me.

"Well I've never done that bef-"

"You've never had sex?!" I ask cutting him off.

"Of course I've had sex," he assures me, "I was talking about letting you stay the night and cuddling. I also have you my shirt and you kissed my cheek. I've never done those things before." I was honestly worried there for a second. I'm about to speak but he beats me to it. "I don't know, just wish you it's different. Like I was worried about what you thought last night and also today I'm worried about what your thinking and I don't want you to get kicked off the Bella's so don't worry about me telling Aubrey or something." I really wasn't worried about that, she wouldn't kick me off, I'm the most talented in the group. I think for a moment about what he's saying.

"Okay. Let's just be friends, with some benefits on the side for right now in private. Then when we know each other more we could date maybe in private." I was really scared about what his response would be.

"I like that idea, but I'm gonna have to be awful to you in public because we are on rival teams and Aubrey would notice if I was nice to you." I agree with him. For the next 15 minutes we talk about random stuff.

Then rehearsal starts.

A/N: Okay. I am really excited because this is my first fanfic and cristism is very accepted by the way. I obviously don't own anything. I really love this ship and after pitch perfect 2 I've been obsessed with it. R&R


	3. Is our love really real?

Fat Amy POV

I walk in and the first thing Aubrey says to me is "Fat Amy? Why are you wearing Bumper's shirt?" How the hell did she recognize the shirt?

"How do you know it's Bumper's shirt?" I retort.

"I bought it for him freshman year!" She screams at me.

"Woah, Aubrey. Chill your vagina. I bought this at a flea market a few weeks ago." She doesn't seem to buy it but she drops the subject. 2 girls got kicked out for being "Trebleboned" Then we start cardio. I hide between the rows of seats and "horizontally" run. Then we get the set list. It seem to piss off Beca that there is nothing from this century on the list. Then we rehearse choreography. After rehearsal I go to Bumper's apartment. Life basically goes like this everyday for until Semi-Finals. Except Beca was suppose to get a solo but gave it to me, Chloe's has nodes, and I become Bump's girlfriend before regionals.

When filling the tank on the way to Regionals, the Treblebus goes by and Bumper throws a big ass burrito at me. He was suppose to pick on me and stuff, but this crosses a line. A serious line.

"I've just been shot!" I scream. Then a little bit later, the bus runs outta gas.

"Aca-cuse me? What the hell?" Aubrey asks.

"It's pretty cool actually, looks like we are just running outta gas" I reply awkwardly.

"We could call-" Chole starts but Aubrey cuts her off, "don't even say it Chole!"

"Actually that's not a bad idea. I have Bumpers number" I say. As soon as I say it, I realize I shouldn't have said it.

"Why do you have Bumpers number?" Aubrey asks. She sounds really annoyed.

"Uhhhhhhh ehhhhhhh" I can't think of an excuse.

"Nevermind that. Just go call them." Beca says saving my fat ass. Getting Bumper to come get us wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. 20 minutes later, we are sitting on the Treblebus.

Bumpers POV

Every Bella looks really disgusted. Especially Amy, she looks the most pissed off. We sit down. Trebles take one side and the Bella's take the other. Amy and I sit at the back next to each other. I can't really talk to her, so I text her.

 _Hey, baby, what's wrong? -Bumper_

 _I don't know, maybe it's the fact that my boyfriend threw a big ass burrito at me -Fat Amy_

 _I'm soooooo sorry. I got caught up in showing off for the guys. They look up to me and they expect me to do something like that -Bumper_

 _That's not enough, that was an asshole move. Goodbye Bumper -Fat Amy._ No she can't end it. I think I've fallen in love with her.

 _Wait, what? -Bumper_

 _WE ARE OVER -Fat Amy._ Three words. That was all it took to break my heart in half. I look up at her, there are tears about to spill over her eyes. I want to hold her and kiss her and tell her we will get through this, but I doubt we will. I feel the tears coming on so I mask it the only way I know how... "So, Bella's, what boring set do you have planned for us tonight?" I hate saying it but I have too.

Fat Amy POV

"I swear, I'm gonna pitch-slap you so hard, your man boobs are gonna concave" I say. Does he really have to make this worse? Then I see it. He's masking his pain. This is depressing to watch. I take out my phone and text Aubrey. 

_I'm dating Bumper -Fat Amy_

 _I'll give you an ultimatum... Dump him by Semi-finals or your not performing. -Aubrey_

 _One step ahead of you -Fat Amy_

 _Good girl -Aubrey._ I hate her so much sometimes.

We get second in regionals. Then we lose Semi-Finals. Aubrey was ecstatic. I swear, she was about to attack Beca. Beca leaves the team, it's not like there's a team to leave, but she leaves it.

A/N I obviously don't own pitch perfect. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. I just figured they needed some kinda fight or it would seem a little too perfect. Also, I want to put a smut chapter in this at some point but I suck at writing those. It would be huge help if someone could privet message me one. I would give full credit and everything. Please and thank you! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this and is enjoying. Please review. Cristism is very much accepted.


	4. Sorry, I just can't anymore

Okay so I've lost all inspiration in this story and I'm getting really busy this summer. I might come back to this story. Maybe. I've been more into wattpad recently. I'll just say where I saw this going so I'm not just giving up completely...

so i had Fat Amy getting pregnant, her and bumper get back together and then he has to go do the assistant thing for John Meyer. He comes back and Finds Amy with Donald (an innocent platonic friendship). They fight and breakup and stuff then Fat Amy gets in an accident and ends up in the hospital, losing the Baby. Then Bumper graduates and comes back as campus police to be with Amy. He asks her to marry him and she says yes and they live happily ever after. Yay!


	5. hello

Yo, so literally this story is making me cringe, but I got my inspiration back. Even though probably none of my like 6 readers are gonna read this anymore. I have really improved my writing skills and will be rewriting this story completely. I will probably actually title the other one instead of "our story". I am so sorry that it was almost two years before I came back. And for those of you who asked for my wattpad, it is alltimelowerthanyou and this is a very crappy Calum Hood fanfic posted there lol.


End file.
